Be True to Your Preschool
Be True to Your Preschool is episode fifteen of season six of Full House. It originally aired on January 26, 1993. Opening Teaser D.J. is about to leave for what appears to be a date with Steve, but has to get her jacket from her room, and is surprised by what she sees... (see Quotes). Synopsis When Jesse's friend, Matt, comes over to help work on Jesse's motorcycle, he brings his wife and their son Cooper. After talking to them, Jesse wants to get Nicky and Alex on the "fast track" in their education by having them attend Bouton Hall, the prestigious upper crust preschool that Cooper goes to. Reflecting on his own questionable years as a student, Jesse will do absolutely anything to make that happen, even falsifying information on the application form in order to get the school to accept Nicky and Alex. Meanwhile, Kimmy Gibbler gets her driver's license, and Danny is astonished to learn that Kimmy is an excellent driver. He allows D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle to go out for a ride with her in her older brother Garth's car (see Trivia). While they are out, Kimmy spots the school's chess club and suggests gloating to them about the car. However, the boys have the last laugh when the girls accidentally end up locked out of the car and have to walk a very long couple of miles home. Jesse and Becky come to the conclusion that even though they want their sons to be in the best preschool they can find, Nicky and Alex would be under too much pressure to succeed if they went to Bouton Hall with Cooper. They realize that the "fast track" is indeed the wrong way to go. Then, Michelle enters, saying that they got a letter, but they toss it away without reading it. After Michelle heads downstairs ahead of them, Jesse retrieves the crumpled letter and finds out that the twins are accepted (see infobox photo)! Then he tosses it away again, and everyone goes downstairs for ice cream (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes teaser: D.J.: the top of the stairs I'll be right there. I forgot my jacket to her room and finds Michelle reading her diary. Michelle! That's my diary. snatches it out of Michelle's hand. You shouldn't be looking at this. Michelle: Don't worry. I don't know how to read anyways. D.J.: Oh, right. Well, just stay out of my stuff anyway, okay? Michelle: Okey-dokey. puts it under the mattress, grabs her jacket, and exits the room. Suddenly, the closet door opens. Stephanie: Whew! That was close the closet and gets the diary back out. Now, where were we? Michelle: May 7th. D.J. got a zit. Stephanie: Oh, right. it up 'I tried to make it look like a beauty mark, but nobody was fooled.' giggle. ---- Cooper: Jesse Excuse me, sir. Could I use that block please? Jesse: astonished Cooper talks good. Cooper: Cooper talks well. ---- Becky: reading the twins' preschool application 'Identify the geometric shape which is most familiar to your offspring.' I don't know the answer. Jesse: I don't know the question. ---- Joey Jesse Wow, Bouton Hall, I couldn't get in there and I was 14. Jesse: It doesn't look like Nicky and Alex will get in there either. ---- Jesse working on the twins' preschool application Well, they have good verbal skills. I mean, they do talk all the time. It's just not always in English. Joey: Perfect. Put down that they're bilingual. Jesse: They're not bilingual! Joey: Sure they are! They speak two languages: English and gibberish. ---- the kitchen, D.J., Stephanie, and Steve are having cookies and milk when Michelle asks a favor. Michelle: Steve, are you my friend? Steve: Of course I am. Stephanie: Watch it, Steve. She's setting you up. Michelle: Do you mind? I'm talking to my friend. rolls her eyes. Steve Can you help me with my math? Steve: Well, math's not my best subject, but I can give it a shot. Michelle: Just so you know, it's '5, take away (minus) 1'. Steve: '5, take away 1'. Alright, now, cookies on the table let's say you have five cookies. Now, if you take away one one into his mouth, and mumbling:, how many do you have left? Michelle: Four, if I hurry. takes the rest. D.J.: Michelle, what are you doing? Michelle: Studying leaves. ---- the girls get out of the car at a stop light to show off to some nerds, they get locked out. Stephanie: Gibbler, my door is locked. D.J.: Mine too. Michelle: Mine three. nerds get the last laugh and walk away. Kimmy: I must've hit the power door lock. We're locked out! D.J.: sighs Well, maybe we can break a window. We need something hard. Stephanie: How about Gibbler's head? Kimmy: We can't break a window on 'Wild Thing'! My brother would kill me. all walk over to the curb and sit down. D.J.: Now what are we gonna do? Michelle: happily We can get a pizza! Stephanie: sarcastically Good idea, Michelle. And how would you like to get it? Michelle: Oh, yeah. We can have it delivered! others just look at each other. ---- their apartment, Jesse tries again to get the twins to show how smart they are using shape-fitting blocks. Jesse: up a green piece No, no, no! This has five sides, and it's called a... a 'five-side-agon' pentagon. Now, please concentrate. Where does the 'five-side-agon' go? throws it at his dad's head. Becky: Uh-oh, Daddy got a boo-boo. both get up and kiss his boo-boo. Trivia The episode title is a play on " ", a 1963 Beach Boys top 10 hit – which they perform in "Our Very First Telethon" (3.24). The car's name, "Wild Thing", is also the name of the song that the girls sing as they head to the mall. It was a 1965 hit by The Troggs. (The song is also sung by Danny in the ''Fuller House'' premiere at the going-away party.) ERTL models of the two engines, Thomas and James, from the children's television series Shining Time Station are seen in this episode. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes